You Look Good in Pearls, Anyone Ever Told You That
by doorist
Summary: Challenge fic in an LJ comm to include a hot pearl necklace, nothing better than shining beads around a pretty neck, right? Slash, m/m sexin oneshot. Let me know if want a link to the vid Randy's watching...


This was a challenge fic in an LJ comm to write a very particular, erm, piece of kink, specifically including in some way, a string of pearls... which of course could be interpreted in many ways, but the 'hot' version was the one implied. So yeah, here's mine, lil oneshot ficlet I found knocking around inside this slightly perverted head of mine...

* * *

**TITLE: **You Look Good in Pearls, Anyone Ever Told You That?  
**PAIRING:** Cody/Randy  
**SUMMARY:** String of pearls challenge, nothing better than shining beads around a pretty neck, right?  
**RATING: **Definitely NC17, oh yes.

"Okay sweetheart, I love you too," Randy kissed the tips of his fingers and placed them to the tiny lens on the webcam.

"Say goodbye to daddy honey," Samantha picked Alanna up and held her forwards, Randy grinning at his daughter bouncing around, filling up the entire screen of the laptop resting on his thighs.

"Sweet dreams baby," he rumbled as she gurgled and held out her fingers, fresh from being devoured and covered in baby drool. Randy couldn't help but laugh as Sam pulled her back from trying to stuff the webcam in her mouth too, "I'll see you Tuesday Randy," she called out, "Gotta go,"

"Okay, see…" but the screen went blank, and he reached forward with a sigh, switching the tiny camera off and laying back against the pillows on the generous hotel room bed. He shot a quick look at the door, his room mate still not back from giving him some space to catch up with his family, and he quickly slid under the covers, one hand on the mouse, the other snaking under the elastic of his boxers to take hold of his flaccid cock.

A few clicks later and he was staring at something altogether different on the monitor in front of him, something that couldn't be further from the family moment he'd just shared. Clicking full screen, he moaned as his vision was filled with the sights of his most favourite late night alone time companion. The sounds coming from the sweat slicked man filling the screen washed over him, and he shot another quick look at the door as he thrust quickly into his hand, his own grunts merging with those coming from the tinny speakers.

He couldn't bring himself to mute the volume, the sounds of the beauty in front of him straining and the metallic sounds of the weights in the gym doing as much to bring him close to the edge as the actual footage itself. And what footage it was, muscles stretching, sweat dripping from straining bulges, bouncing ball sac and thrusting cock, it was the fucking hottest thing Randy had ever seen and had been on near constant replay ever since he'd discovered it.

He clicked again as the footage ended, needing to see it again, but not needing too much more to bring him to completion as his hand kept up a furious pace. He watched the young man look at himself in the mirror and let out a moan of deep seated desire, his head dropped back against the pillows as his eyes closed, imagining running his hands over those bulging biceps.

He was so lost in his imaginings, the sounds of the video enough for his mind to conjure up all the images he already knew by heart, that he didn't hear the sound of the plastic swiping the slot outside, he didn't hear the buzz or the door click open, all he heard was the shocked gasp quickly followed by the low whistle and accompanying chuckle from the young man standing in the doorway.

He almost choked to death and flung the laptop aside in his haste to pull the sheet back up to cover himself, frantically trying to close the tell tale window in vain, slamming the lid shut instead as his fingers failed him.

"Shit Randy! Not much point in trying to hide it now! I mean," he chuckled loudly again, "Fucking hell, I've seen enough to know exactly what you were doing! And there was me thinking I was giving you some quality onscreen time with your family, when in actual fact it was all a ruse to just rub one off instead… that's cold man, cold…"

He walked over to the bed, holding back the grin threatening to break free, eyes flicking down to the still half hard bulge tenting out the sheet.

"Cody I…" Randy struggled to find any way to respond amid the extreme embarrassment engulfing him, but Cody saved him the trouble, cutting him off anyway.

"Makes me feel real… unnecessary too. All unloved and unwanted. All you had to do was ask you know, I could've given you some real life help with that," he indicated the flagging tent with his eyes, "Instead of resorting to this online fantasy version of me, why not try the real thing, huh?"

Randy stared open mouthed as Cody moved the laptop aside and climbed slowly on top of his prone form, sitting astride his hips. His fingers came down to caress the now not so waning erection through the sheet, bringing it quickly back to life in his expert hand, "That's muh boy," he drawled, looking up to wink at the still furiously blushing Randy now squirming above him. "Mmmm Randy, whaddaya say we give this baby a test run, see if he still wants to play?"

Randy was incapable of speech in even its most primitive form as he watched the mind blowing sight of Cody freeing his cock from the confines of the sheet and running the tip of his tongue around the engorged purple head in his hand.

"Oh Randy, you taste so good, damn baby, damn," his voice was low and positively pornographic, as was the guttural moan he let out as he took the entire swollen member down the back of his throat in one go, his tongue working the veiny underside and all the way up to the tip, languidly sucking back up and down and moaning again around the thick shaft.

"So what you say Randy? You wanna play with me huh?"

All Randy could do was nod as Cody's clothes were off in record time, that onscreen vision of beauty now real and in the flesh right in front of him.

Cody's smirk was devilish as he watched the eager eyes roam all over his body, he crawled forward seductively until he was on all fours and whispering directly into a frozen Randy's ear, "You are allowed to touch me you know, if you wanna,"

He bit down hard into the cartilage and licked a strip up the reddening skin, brushing his cock up against Randy's now rampant member at the same time, sending a shudder through both their bodies.

"Ready baby?" he purred, staring Randy in the eye as he sat back, kneeling over the heaving abdominals, tracing one hand over the solid indentations as his other held the rock solid shaft firm behind him, easing it slowly into his all too willing entrance.

"You like that huh baby?" he whispered, seeing Randy almost come undone below him, his bottom lip firm between his teeth as he held his breath.

Cody teased him a little, running just the head of Randy's leaking cock in and out of his practiced hole a few times before fully seating himself ball deep with a wanton groan of pleasure. Randy let out a dramatic gush of breath at the action, crying out as he felt Cody impale himself, staying still for a moment as he captured Randy's open lips in a feverish kiss, tongue attempting to entice the immobile one inside into action.

"Mmmmm you feel so good inside me Randy, don't you think?" he moaned into his mouth, moving slowly as they kissed, "So big, filling me right up,"

He giggled as he stifled a strangled noise attempting to make it's way out of Randy's already panting throat, their tongues now fighting for dominance and Randy's hips set a frantic pace, Cody talking to him like that doing insane things to his brain as he pounded the slicked up entrance. Sitting up to let him get a better drive into his body, Cody threw his head back with a howl of pleasure as the change in angle instantly hit his internal pleasure zone. The sight of Cody's smooth tummy stretched out before him like that, arching backwards, cock untouched and jutting out hard from his body, before he even knew what he was doing Randy had it in his hand and was jacking him furiously along with his own pounding rhythm.

Cody looked down in surprise for a moment at the unexpected action, then licking his lips with an almost predatory desire he forced Randy's chin up from his fixation on the location of his hand.

"Fuck me baby," he demanded, locking eyes with the grey blue orbs dilated almost black with pure unadulterated need, "That's it, fuck me, harder… I'm gonna cum all over you," he purred, his body spasming hard as Randy's hand flew over his cock, "Open wide!" he screamed, and with a cry his muscles contracted savagely, drawing the thick cock even further into his body as he violently clenched around it, shooting stream after stream of hot white ribbons all over the glistening chest below him, marking the tanned flesh with rivulets running down over his shoulders and around his neck, dribbling from his chin as his tongue darted out to taste the release.

Panting heavily, Cody concentrated on meeting Randy's increasingly erratic thrusts, the signs all there that he was close to losing control, and taking Randy's hand in his own he leant backwards as far as he could until he hit the mattress, shimmying down and pulling Randy up onto all fours until his cock was free and Cody was sprawled beneath him, allowing Randy to plow into the back of his throat.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered as Randy pulled free, pumping his cock into a frenzy and shooting dramatically all over Cody's face, sticky spurts running down his chin and into his wide open mouth as the thick body spasmed out of control above him.

As he stilled, collapsing onto his side next to Cody as his arm gave way, Randy's irregular breathing slowly began to return to normal in gasping, panting rasps. Cody, up on one elbow, stared down at the beautiful sight of his room mate in raptures, leant down to claim his lips for what he knew was possibly the final time, and ran his fingers through the glistening mess still covering his heaving torso.

"You look good in pearls Randy," he whispered, "Anyone ever told you that?" he smirked, trying to make light of the fact that he was potentially about to either get thrown out or beaten into a bloody pulp when Randy realised what he'd done.

But a strong arm snaked up around his neck and pulled him down, the mess on their chests mixing together as Randy kissed him feverishly again, "Anyone ever told you that you're a filthy whore?!" he asked gently, smiling into the lips instantly back on his own at the first words he was capable of since Cody entered the room.

"Yeah," Cody shrugged, "Once or twice. But it takes one to know one…" he smirked cheekily, stretching his body out fully on the bed, coming face to face with the long forgotten laptop. Looking up into Randy's suddenly horrified face, he flicked the webcam, "Hey, is this thing still on?"


End file.
